


Hamsterland

by nerdlife4eva



Series: When Parrot Met Hamster [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hamsters, Ice Skating, Ice show, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Seungchuchu Week, Seungchuchu Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seungchuchu - Freeform, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: With Seung-gil's help Phichit finally brings his ice show to life. The other skaters join them to tell the tale of Hamsterland, the town cursed by the evil Georgi and saved by true love.What Phichit doesn't know is that his own happy ending is waiting at the end of the show.Another collaboration entry from me andMagical-Mistalfor Day 7: MarriageSeungchuchu Week on TumblrThe amazing art for this fic can be found here:Pair SkatePhichit transformationEnd poses:EngagedYou can find our first entry for this wonderful weekhereAnd our second entryhere





	Hamsterland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> If you like this story, please check out all of our other collabs including two Seungchuchu focused story lines!!  
> [When Parrot Met Hamster (a Seungchuchu series)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/821052)  
> [When Sarcasm and Optimism Collide a Seungchuchu Law AU with illustrations by Magical-Mistral](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11844675/chapters/26739171)  
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)  
> [Crusaders of Fluff! series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/804513)  
> 

Brightly colored ribbons of translucent cloth hung in draping loops over the newly smoothed ice. At one end of the rink stood the makeshift castle, a creation that had been drawn on various scraps of papers and notebooks over the course of five years. It was a massive structure, with platforms on three levels and a drawbridge opening that allowed the skaters to pass from the hidden backstage area onto the ice in seamless transition.

Every part of the arena was being lit with colorful lights, streaming down from their various locations across the top of the suspended catwalks. During the show four attendants would be elevated in the air, buckets of confetti paper butterflies and glitter prepped to be released at exactly the right moments. The entire atmosphere felt like the inside of a Disney movie, and Phichit could feel his cheeks aching from the smile which now seemed a permanent part of his face.

Seung-gil had been an encouraging force in the realization of Phichit’s dream. He had come to visit, sneaking in the together time between competitions and had discovered one of Phichit’s notebooks while borrowing Phichit’s computer. Always the curious and thoughtful boyfriend, Seung-gil had dragged Phichit onto the couch and made him divulge every detail of the ice show affectionately named Hamsterland.

Without Seung-gil, it would have been a show solely focusing on the joy of skating. It would have been adorable, hamster hats and matching outfits for every skater, but Seung-gil was right when he pointed out the lack of a plot. Every show needs a story, Seung-gil had wisely noted, and together they had crafted the story of their show.

Phichit smiled harder, the excited energy bubbling back to the surface as Seung-gil stepped up next to him, linking their hands and smiling softly at Phichit. This was their show now, and Phichit’s dream come true, and he couldn’t wait to see it finally come to life.

* * *

 

He should have known that gathering their eclectic set of skating friends into one location was going to be an interesting event, especially after the chaos that was Victor and Friends. Luckily, they had all made it through rehearsals and the night before jitters without anyone doing naked yoga or getting covered in veiled threats written in marker. Yurio had made an unusually small amount of death threats, and JJ had only sung his theme song twice. All of these things qualified as a win in Seung-gil’s mind and he made sure to thank each of the participating skaters for helping fulfill Phichit’s greatest wish.

Only Yuuri Katsuki knew about Seung-gil’s surprise at the end of the show. He suspected, given the way Victor kept making gooey faces at him and Phichit, that Yuuri may have shared Seung-gil’s secret with his husband, but in his abundant excitement Seung-gil decided he didn’t care. Tonight was the culmination of Phichit's dream and Seung-gil hoped it would also be the first step to their forever.

Huddled with Yuuri, Seung-gil made the last few preparations needed to pull off his surprise. He couldn’t carry the tiny black box in his own final costume, the elements of Phichit’s choreography required Seung-gil to lift his boyfriend and he couldn’t risk dropping the most expensive item he had ever purchased. He failed to notice JJ and Chris conspiring in their own corner, a mistake which would come back to haunt him in the shape of giant hamsters.

Phichit came bouncing into the room, carefully checking each skater’s outfits and counting hamster hats. Their second scene included the costumes that Phichit had been drawing since he was ten years old, and his joy was written all over his face in his exuberant smile. The change would happen quickly, one pair at a time, so every piece of each costume had to be easily accessible. Phichit moved about the room, going over last minute details with each set of waiting skaters and straightening each costume as he passed. He was a man on a mission with no time for imperfections or missteps.

Seung-gil couldn’t stop himself from admiring his boyfriend’s beautiful enthusiasm, only nodding when Yuuri slipped the black box from Seung-gil’s hand while whispering good luck in his ear. Before his nerves had the chance to get the better of him, Seung-gil found himself wrapped into Phichit’s arms and being excitedly dragged to their opening position. The show was going to be loud, bright, and full of life and Seung-gil couldn’t wait to see Phichit’s dreams come true.

* * *

 

The story was simple. All of the people of the kingdom had been cursed by an evil sorcerer (played by Georgi who had begged Phichit for the role) and turned into hamsters. They all looked the same and couldn’t speak and therefore were separated from their soulmates. With the exception of the two princes, who had been on their way to meet each other when the curse had struck. Everyone had claimed the prince of the north and the prince of the south were soulmates, but they never got the chance to find out as they were shrunken into tiny balls of fluff wearing identical costumes.

The scene was spectacular, all of the ice skaters wearing their chosen costume from their favorite program of their skating careers. Seung-gil had wrinkled his nose at the idea, knowing the potential for extreme clashing to occur, but he quickly put aside his distaste of the concept when Phichit explained his reasoning. The original point of the show was to show the whole of Thailand the joy of ice skating, and he wanted each of his friends to celebrate this idea by reliving their own favorite memories.  

As the opening song played, a glorious combination of the performing skaters programs, the skaters entered from four points. Victor and Yuuri entered from the drawbridge, both wearing their infamous Stammi Vicino costumes and looking stunning under the rainbow of lights circling the ice. Behind them came Mila and Sara, Mila wearing a red and black costume which featured a short skirt and only one sleeve while Sara wore a flowing costume of purple and silver. The combination together should have been offensive to the eye, but the way they moved as a pair made everyone forget their clashing ensemble.

Jumping from the middle platforms, landing dangerously on specially made pads, were the rockstar duo of Otabek and Yuri. They were dressed in costumes of jeans and leather, a product of their second and official exhibition pair skate. No one knew how they managed to skate comfortably in jeans, but Phichit refused to fight them on the idea. Together Otabek and Yuri skated across the ice, grinning and winking as the audience went wild around them.

Emil with Mickey and Leo with Guang-hong entered next, coming from the tunnels on the opposite side of the rink. The crowd cheered as the skaters moved past them, launching into loud applause as Mickey tossed Emil onto the rink simultaneously with Leo mimicking the motion with Guang-hong. Standing on the edge platforms at the corner of the rink, both Mickey and Leo bowed for the crowd before being playfully pulled onto the ice by their partners.

The swings lowering from the catwalks left the audience gasping as Chris and JJ appeared from their hiding places. Laughter bouncing between the two of them, they swung back and forth singing along to the lines of King JJ being played throughout the arena. With the steadying help of Victor and Yuuri, Chris and JJ sprung from their seats, chasing each down in the middle of the ice to jokingly wrestle. Their entrance left the audience in laughing tears as the music changed.

Appearing on the highest platform, Phichit looked every bit the prince of the north, standing in his red and gold costume looking out over the crowd as if he was searching for something. His pout was big enough to see from the furthest seat, and the audience took a collective sigh at the sight of his melancholy beauty. Turning away, Phichit disappeared behind a black curtain as Seung-gil appeared on the furthest platform, where Leo had also made his entrance.

The crowd screamed and pointed at Seung-gil as he was highlighted by a single blue spotlight, intended to identify him as the prince of the south. He was wearing the rainbow of regret which had been his costume the season he had first met Phichit. Seung-gil hadn’t wanted to wear the costume, making the suggestion of burning it multiple times since that season had ended, but Phichit had insisted. It had been the costume Seung-gil was wearing when he had first asked Phichit out, and recalling the memory of Phichit explaining this almost had him falling out of character. Shaking his head, he reigned in his smile and began his search around the ice.

Seung-gil was the prince of the south, sent by his parents to meet the prince of the north. There had been rumors that the two were destined to bring greatness to their lands, and that their joined destinies would bring happiness and love to all of mankind. Skating with his shoulders rolled forward and his head barely lifted, Seung-gil tried to portray his part. The shy prince who didn’t want to search for a soulmate, scared to be rejected and even more scared to be accepted.

It was nearly impossible to train himself to keep his eyes away from where Phichit was entering the ice. Seung-gil had been scolded, by everyone from the director to Phichit himself for not being able to keep his eyes off of his boyfriend. Even now, he was unable to resist sneaking a peek in Phichit’s direction, almost losing his footing as the way Phichit’s beauty sparkled on the ice. Regaining his composure, Seung-gil changed directions, passing by Phichit while looking away from him, making the crowd shout in frustration.

All of the pairs took their turns interacting with the princes, pointing in different directions as if to guide them toward each other. JJ and Chris tossed Phichit from a cradle of their arms, while Victor and Yuuri made a fuss over straightening Seung-gil’s shirt and smoothing down his hair. Every time the two princes passed each other without meeting, the audience exclaimed their frustration, making both Phichit and Seung-gil repress their need to smile.

Then it happened, Phichit turned left, hurrying away from Otabek and Yuri who were trying to force him into a leather jacket, while Seung-gil skated backwards from Mila and Sara who were chasing him with an oversized blow-dryer and a comically large mascara wand. The crash was intentional, but the audience squealed anyway as Phichit caught Seung-gil into his arms. When the music dropped, so did the lights on the other skaters, leaving Seung-gil and Phichit standing center ice highlighted by a pair of blue spotlight. Just as Seung-gil raised his hand to touch Phichit’s check, an explosion of smoke and fire erupted at the top of the castle.

Georgi appeared amidst the smoke, cackling with his arms waving in the air. His costume was specially designed between him and Phichit, a sparkling creation of black feathers and purple spandex. His makeup was elaborate and while he mouthed his words to go along with the recorded track, the audience gaped at him in horror.

All of the skaters clung to each other, shaking and worried as Georgi threatened them, with the exception of Otabek who was holding back a furious Yuri. Nervous giggles erupted through the audience as Yuri loudly insulted everything from Georgi’s outfit to the stupid color of his hair. Otabek pulled him back toward the platform, where a stream of smoke appeared, summoned by Georgi’s outstretched hand. When the smoke subsided, the tough guy look of leather and jeans was replaced with matching hamster hats and colorful costumes. Yuri screamed as if he was in pain, falling forward on the ice as all the other skaters panicked.

Georgi continued to scream spells and threats from his spot on the platform as the lights dimmed and the skaters were visible only through flashes of rapidly circling spotlights. The music grew into a sinister beat, complimenting Georgi’s proclamations of love being dead as the skaters scrambled over the ice in choreographed chaos. With one last cackle, Georgi disappeared with another round of smoke and fire bursting around him.

Slowly the music began to change, going from the dark and menacing sounds of Georgi’s anthem to a lighter tone hinting at confusion. Yellow, orange, and pink lights highlighted the ice revealing all of the skaters dressed in their hamster costumes.

All of the pairs had been separated and the skaters began moving in circles, seemingly searching for their other halves. Each hamster looked exactly alike and as every searching skater failed to find their partner, the music grew more intense emphasizing the increasing level of fear and panic.

Phichit made his final loop around the outside of the rink (mirroring Seung-gil’s circles on the other side) when he noted that Chris and JJ were not on the ice. Worried, Phichit continued his routine, quietly whispering to the passing skaters to inquire as to their whereabouts. He had reached his final position, standing on the outer platform across the ice from Seung-gil when an unexpected change in the music had him spinning clumsily on his blades.

Two giant lumbering shapes made their way out of the center of the castle. Eyes going wide, Seung-gil realized he was looking at two giant hamsters, both wearing rainbow thongs. Barely able to process the insanity of the sight in front of him, it took him a second to hear the lyrics of the unplanned song.

_“I’m sexy and I know it…”_

Both hamsters were dancing, hands on their hips as they thrusted them backwards and forwards. Phichit watched the pair advancing toward center ice, dumbfounded by the sight until he heard the laughter coming from the crowd. The giant hamsters, which he deduced must be JJ and Chris in disguise, spun in slow circles, stopping to shake their furry butts at the crowd. Biting his lower lip, Phichit tried to hold in his laughter and stay in character, but he made the mistake of looking at Seung-gil’s whose face was so horror stricken, Phichit couldn’t maintain his composure. Losing himself to the hilarity of Chris and JJ’s impromptu addition to his show, Phichit doubled-over holding his stomach.

As quickly as they had come, Chris and JJ bumbled their way back into the castle, pausing only briefly to smack their own hamster butts before exiting behind the curtain. The regular music resumed and it took Phichit another few seconds to calm himself to the point of being able to finish his choreography. Four loops, two jumps, and one spin later, Phichit was skating toward the castle, Yuuri’s arm draped over his shoulder, as they appeared defeated. None of the hamsters could find their mates, and Georgi’s curse on the people was becoming permanent.

Seung-gil came down from his last jump, two feet from where Phichit and Yuuri were passing. The audience screamed, pointing at Phichit, begging Seung-gil to see him. Lifting his head, Phichit peered at the audience as if he was listening to their cries. As their pointing fingers changed directions, Phichit slowly turned toward Seung-gil, moving toward him as the music changed again to a song singing of hope and true love. As the skaters met at center ice, Phichit raised his arm, bent at the elbow and pressed his palm against Seung-gil’s opposite one.

The two hamsters began to skate together, a pair skate that they had spent six months designing and had never performed in full for anyone. Even during rehearsals they had skipped this part, wanting their complete program to be a surprise. Victor and Yuuri and Otabek and Yuri had gotten their chance, now it was Seung-gil and Phichit’s turn.

Gliding over the ice, Phichit and Seung-gil moved in fluid motion, blurring together as they lifted and dipped each other. As they skated, the pairs around them began to find each other, exchanging hugs and kisses as their hamster costumes fell from their bodies, revealing their original costumes. When all the pairs had changed back, Phichit and Seung-gil found themselves once again at the center, still dressed as hamsters. Hands clutched together, Seung-gil pulled Phichit in closer, pressing a kiss to the tip of Phichit’s nose. Phichit giggled as the butterfly shaped confetti began to fall from above them, causing both Phichit and Seung-gil to look up.

 

[ ](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/image/166097772284)

 

The music rose, a swelling melody as Phichit and Seung-gil stepped apart and began to spin. The butterflies flew around them as their hamster clothes fell to the ice, returning them to their original form. Twin grins meeting over the ice, they returned to each other, placing a hand on the other’s waist and beginning the second part of their pair skate.

 

[ ](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/image/165935253664)

 

Around them all of the other pairs joined their celebration. The curse had been broken and as the skaters celebrated on the ice, Georgi wailed on the top platform dramatically declaring that someday he would rid the world of love. He faded away in a cloud of smoke, his wails lingering after he had disappeared from view.

Seung-gil and Phichit skated toward the castle holding hands, the rest of the skaters still behind them, dancing across the ice in celebration. As they stepped behind the curtain, immediately yanking their costume tops from their bodies to replace them with their final outfits, Seung-gil couldn’t resist yanking Phichit toward him and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Resting their foreheads together, Seung-gil snapped together the front of Phichit’s costume as he whispered, “I’m so proud of you, P.”

Feeling overwhelmed in the most wonderful way, Phichit leaned in to kiss Seung-gil again, only pulling himself back to help close the snaps of Seung-gil’s costume. “I love you,” Phichit whispered, stealing another kiss as he wrapped his fingers into Seung-gil’s, “ready for the big finale?” Squeaking excitedly, Phichit turned back toward the entrance to the ice, pulling Seung-gil behind him who was quietly smiling over Phichit’s ignorance as to how big the finale would be.

They rejoined the other skaters on the ice as the applause thundered around them. The final song began and they all moved into their final formations, a line of smiling skaters linked with their arms around each other’s waists. Phichit had originally imagined this exact move while wearing the hamster costumes, but he couldn’t help grinning at how perfect the line looked exactly as it was. All of his friends were surrounding him, each of them sharing in his excitement as they executed the final move of the performance.

The line broke in two, Phichit at the head of one line and Seung-gil at the other. Each of the pairs were split between the lines and as they finished their tandem spins, they reclaimed their partners, each set moving to their final poses.

All of the lights turned blue, bathing the ice in crystalized colors as the glitter began to fall from above them, sprinkling down as the final notes of the song played. Phichit stood proudly next to Seung-gil, posing with his hands in Seung-gil’s and their faces pressed close. As the song ended and the crowd exploded in appreciation, Phichit excitedly twisted to wave his thank yous. He didn’t notice until the crowd began to gasp, that Seung-gil had dropped onto one knee.

Phichit’s hands fluttered over his mouth as he stared from the open ring box to the teary eyes of his boyfriend. He didn’t need words to know what Seung-gil was asking, and he nodded, feeling the tears well up in his eyes as Seung-gil slipped the band onto his finger. Feeling overcome with emotion, Phichit let the tears burst forth as he tackled Seung-gil onto the ice.

* * *

 

The entire group of skaters had taken over the back room of Phichit’s favorite restaurant, celebrating the show’s success and the engagement of their friends. It had already been decided that JJ and Chris’s spontaneous hamster dance was the funniest moment of the night, and Phichit made them promise to repeat their performance for the second and final show the next night. Bending toward Seung-gil, brushing his nose against the outside of Seung-gil’s ear, Phichit whispered, “tomorrow night, I get to ask you to marry me.” Pressing a kiss to Seung-gil’s blushing cheek, Phichit smiled knowing that he already had the ring stored in the back of his sock drawer.

Twisting in his seat, Seung-gil lifted his hand to cup Phichit’s cheek, ignoring the comments being thrown at them from the other skaters. When Victor began clinking his spoon against his wine glass, Seung-gil burst out laughing, shaking his head as he guided Phichit in for a kiss.

* * *

 

True to his word and to the embarrassment of Seung-gil, Phichit did indeed propose in the middle of the ice at the end of their second show. With the pair of rings glinting in the blue lights, they stood in the middle of the crowded arena, smiling as their own fairytale came true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Past or Passed, I never know, but [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) always does!! Thank you for betaing my story!!!


End file.
